The End
by CluelessDorkIdiot
Summary: Everything she had ever feared had happened, the zombie outbreak started, not much people are left, they say there is a cure somewhere, a treasure that nobody had ever found. How can Annabeth Chase a normal 16 year old teenage girl manage to find the cure? with the help of some friends, with their young professor called Percy Jackson leading them. Will they find the cure?
1. Chapter 1

___**Summary**_

Everything she had ever feared had happened, the zombie outbreak started, not much people are left, they say there is a cure somewhere, a treasure that nobody had ever found. How can Annabeth Chase a normal 16 year old teenage girl manage to find the cure? with the help of some friends, with their young professor called Percy Jackson leading them. Will they find the cure? or will they not?

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Go,run!" My father told us.

"But dad we can't just leave you and mom here!" My brother, Malcolm, stated.

"You have to, this is the time were we let you go, you have to save your siblings Malcolm, protect them, ill stay here with your mom, our time is over."

"Dad-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the grumbles of zombies.

"Go!" My dad yelled

"Com'on" I told my small brother Matt, taking his hand, "Let's listen to dad, since he seems to know exactly what we should do." I muttered sarcastically, and angrily.

"We love you all so much, you know we're just doing this to protect you right?" Said my mom, then she approached me shakily, and whispered, "keep this safe you'll need it soon" handed me a key locked in a silver neck chain.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Soon, you'll understand everything soon dear, I love you, and i'm always there when you need me, remember that." And with that she and dad disappeared the other side, leaving me and my three siblings alone not knowing where to go, or what to do.

I hid the necklace inside of my shirt on my neck.

"Annie, where did mommy and daddy go?" Asked my small sister Amy, shes four years old and has light brown wavy hair and pacific blue eyes that would lighten up the whole world, every time my sister speaks, I feel happy, even though we're in the middle of a zombie epidemic, Amy and my brothers are now everything I have, and I will make sure that Malcolm and I will protect her and Matt.

I hesitated until thankfully Malcolm helped me,"They went somewhere better Amy," He answered grimly but calmly.

"So they're not coming back?" Asked Amy, starting to tear up.

"Maybe we'll never know, they might come back," I answered, "lets hope so."

And with that, we started walking in the now silent city of Manhattan, not knowing where we were going, just trying to find a shelter to stay in for the night, the sun was already setting, and I of course got lost in my thoughts, looking around me, my eyes landed on Matt, he's older than Amy, third in order, he's seven years old, but could run really fast, (which is a good thing). He has pure hazel eyes and dirty blond hair, yes I am going to have to kick chic's away from him when he grows up, well its not like there will be any chic's not while this zombie outrun is happening.

I drifted my gaze to my oldest brother, Malcolm he was holding Amy's hand while leading us, though he seemed exhausted which made me feel bad, why? I don't know. Malcolm has sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes. He's eighteen years old, and totally overprotective.

"Okay, there should be a good shelter here for tonight .." Malcolm's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, even though he was muttering to himself, I could still hear him.

I saw an old theater that has a sign saying "O'Henry's..."the rest of the sign was off the board.

"Look, this looks good," I pointed at the old theater. Malcolm seemed to think about it until he looked at all of our tired faces and sighed giving up.

"Looks good," He said, when we entered the theater we found lots of seats but sat at the last row seats since they were the furthest away from the door, besides there was an 'emergency exit' door close to the end of the room, "Ill take first watch."

"No you look tired, go to sleep ill wake you up after three hours then it'll be your turn," I told him, he looked like he wanted to argue but the look on my face made him sigh and accept.

I opened my Iphone, it still had charge since I had it with me before the epidemic started.

I plugged in my earphones and listened to Lady gaga, one of my favorite singers, her new album called ARTPOP was newly released, just thinking about it makes me wonder what had happened to her right now.

I put it on shuffle and the song Aura started.

I kept on listening with one ear-pod on, since I have to make sure nothing attacks us.

I hummed to the song, _'I'm not a wandering slave I am a woman of choice,_

_My veil is protection for the gorgeousness of my face_

_You ought to pity me cause was always one man to love,_

_But in the bedroom the size of him's more than enough'_

Well that was until I heard some weird noise, I heard screaming, I held my baseball bat so tight, my knuckles turned white.

then I heard a gunshot. WAIT! A GUNSHOT! There must be someone here. I mean zombies can't use guns, duh.

Suddenly there were some footsteps, becoming louder each second, as if coming closer... Closer... Closer.

I looked at my siblings, they were sleeping peacefully, so I didn't wake them up, I started walking to the footsteps's source, it was coming from the other side of the 'emergency exit' door.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and slowly started opening the door...

I had never expected this to happen...

* * *

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction ever, not my first story, just fanfic so yeah, hope you actually enjoyed it!****  
**

**Reviews will mean alot to me :D**

** ~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hi, again, ok so you all know im new to this fanfiction thing, I would really like some guidance and well, reviews D: YES IM THAT DESPERATE SUE ME. Sooo yeah, there you go, hope you like the chapter :DDD.

...

_Previously on The End_...

_I swallowed the lump in my throat, and slowly started opening the door..._

_I had never expected this to happen..._

Standing in from of me, were two zombies but they weren't coming after it me, they actually looked like they were running away from something, someone, I quickly pulled the first one close and kicked it, then used my bat and hit its face, but it didn't die.

Instead it pulled me down and rolled, so it was on top of me, it tried to bite me, and thats when I _knew _that I was dead meat.

I closed my eyes and tried to kick the zombie off me, but it pinned me down,_ smart one_ I thought. But I didn't give up instead I used my knee to kick its balls, and yes it was a guy. Notice the word _was_.

The zombie moaned in pain but I wasn't done with it yet, although to my misfortune, Somebody already beat me to it.

BANG, BANG.

Both the zombies were did, and my siblings were awake. NOW, wow how ironic.

I looked at the zombies, then at the person that shot the two zombies. It was a guy, he had blond hair, but not any blond. It was sandy blond hair, although it was not my favorite color for hair, ill never admit but it looked good at him, he had blue eyes, adorable ones. His muscles were to die for. the only thing that ruined his looked was the huge scar starting from his left eyebrow, down to his cheekbone, other than that he looked handsome.

"Hi, im Luke, Luke Castellan." He said, obviously surprised to see people actually alive.

"Malcolm." My brother answered, wow now he talks. ok I guess I shouldn't act like a bitch to him since I was the one that forced him to sleep, but oh well, sue me.

Luke looked at us, first at Malcolm since he was the one that spoke, then at Matt, Amy, and then his eyes landed on me, he had an amused look on his face, crap I guess he saw my so called little fight with the zombie that won't be able to have kids anymore.

Well he's dead now anyway.

I wanted to say a smart remark, saying that its rude to stare when suddenly, a girl's voice came.

"Hey Luke where were you, I've been Look-"she stopped talking,since she seemed to finally notice that Luke had some company. "Oh, hi" She said sheepishly rubbing the back or her neck. Obviously embarrassed.

The girl went next to Luke, whispered something in his ear, and they suddenly started arguing about something.

So I did the most mature thing, and cleared my throat.

They both turned to me, looking at me with a confused look on their faces.

"I'm Annabeth, and these are my siblings, Malcolm, Matt, and Amy. Nice to meet you" I said, and did my famous award winning fake smile. Luke had an amused look on his face, and the girl smirked.

"Nice to meet you too, i'm Natalie, and this is my annoying little brother Luke." She said while glaring at her brother, "Any way, it's weird you're still alive, it's actually hard to believe."

I didn't know whether to take that as a complement, or as a sarcastic comment.

So I shot back at her,

"Well, It's weird that both of you are also alive."

Luke just smirked, damn I wanted to punch him.

"Not really, we aren't the only ones." It's either she didn't notice my cold comment, or that she did, but just ignored it.

"Not the only ones?" Asked Malcolm, "wait there are others?"

"Yeah, obviously." Replied Luke, and gave my brother a 'What-The-Heck-Are-You-Acting-Dumb-Or-Born-Like-That.' look.

Yep I really wanted to punch him.

And from the glare that my brother was giving him, I could see that the feeling is mutual.

"Ok we better get going, the professor would get worried and send people to look for us ." Said Natalie to her brother.

"Wait!" I yelled, were they really thinking of leaving us, What the fuck. "What about us? You can't just leave us you know."

"And why is that?" Asked Luke, but his smirk showed that he was obviously amused.

"Because we're also trying to survive, besides you said that there are other people alive, we can help you, and we really need a shelter." I explained, "please, for the kids."

Luke looked at Amy and Matt, his eyes softened, he then looked at his sister, she nodded.

"alright then, we'll see if professor will accept." Luke said the word 'professor' with so much distaste, that I wondered who the professor was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3.**

**Hey guys, I would like to thank you for the positive reviews. I'm actually really happy, LOVE YOU.**

* * *

_previously..._

_Luke looked at Amy and Matt, his eyes softened, he then looked at his sister, she nodded._

_"alright then, we'll see if professor will accept." Luke said the word 'professor' with so much distaste, that I wondered who the professor was._

* * *

"It's almost midnight," Natalie started, "We'll leave at six in the morning, take some rest."

Matt and Amy happily obliged, and before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

Malcolm came up to me, "Sleep a little, you look tired."

"No, i'm fine." I said while I gave him that look once again, telling him he better shut up and mind his own business.

"Fine whatever." He then went up to Natalie, and they sat there in awkward silence, looking at anywhere but at one another, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So, you're Annabeth right?" Asked a husky voice.

I jumped surprised by the sudden action.

The voice just chuckled, I huffed, but before turning around to know who was the owner of the voice, I said, "It isn't nice to sneak up on people like that."

the voice just chuckled once again, I got angrier.

"What's SO funny, enlighten me with your exc-" I couldn't continue my word, since I couldn't find my voice.

Luke was sitting on the chair behind me, smirking.

"Okay, first of all, you smirk alot, second of all, what's so funny, you creeped the shit out of me."

"Is there something wrong with smirking?" He asked, smirking.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." I groaned.

"Good to know." He smirked, then winked.

"Uhm," I said obviously uncomfortable with the close distance.

It's either Luke didn't notice, or just ignored it, because he continued to smirk.

"So, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"I don't know, you just seem interesting." He totally ignored my bitter comment,

I blushed at his comment.

"Uh, well, I live in Manhattan, not in this part of the city, of course, I've never even been here before."

Luke didn't say anything, he just made a 'go on' sign with his hand.

"My parent's took us here, before all of this started, we were going on a vacation, on our way here, well it started, and before we got here in like half an hour, our parents had to leave, why? I don't know."

"Oh." Was his smart answer.

"Yeah."

"So," Luke said eager to change the subject, "I don't know alot about you, Miss...?"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase." I Answered, smiling. Luke wasn't a complete jerk after all.

"Well, Miss Annabeth Chase," He said smirking, "How old are you?"

I felt dicomfort at this question, although he was just trying to start a conversation.

"I'm sixteen." I answered, "You?"

"Eighteen," Luke smirked, an award winning smirk, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said smiling, a real one though, "So Luke-"

I couldn't continue what I was going to say, since we heard some grumbles.

"Clear out! Fast!" Yelled Natalie.

Malcolm ran for Matt, while I ran for Amy.

"Sweetie, wake up, we have to go now," I whispered softly. she yawned, a small, cute yawn and said,

"I'm hungry Annie," Usually I would get mad if someone called me Annie, but now wasn't the time.

"Don't worry, we'll go to a shelter hopefully they would have some food, but now you have to wake up." I kissed her forehead, she got up, and we both ran to the doors.

We were greeted by a group of zombies,

Yay.

Luke handed me a knife, it was a bronze knife with some drawings on it, ill try to remember to look them up when we reach the shelter.

"Thank you," I whispered, he just nodded,

"See that box over there?" He pointed to a big box near the garbage, I wrinkled my nose in disgust but nodded, "Okay, take your siblings there while we take those zombies down."

I put my knife inside of my boot's neck, took both of my sibling's hand's and ran to the garbage box,

And there was no way in hell im going in.

So we just stood there and waited.

I took the moment to look at my surroundings, to my right, I saw Natalie and Malcolm fighting back to back, They seemed to be doing well, so I looked at my left, only to see Luke gracefully killing zombies, in an amazing way. and before I knew it, the zombies were all dead.

Suddenly I heard a scream, I would've noticed that scream anywhere, it belonged to non other than my small sister, Amy.

I turned to see that a zombie had tackled her on the ground, Matt was already kocked out.

I felt guilt, how stupid could I be to just get lost in thoughts and forget them, ugh.

_Idiot_ I scolded myself.

I then ran to my sister, reached for my dagger, and took the zombie off her, kicked it twice, then took my knife and kept stabbing it in the face, although it was dead from the first stab.

"Son of a bitch," I cussed.

I ran to my sister, she just pointed to Matt.

I ran to Matt, finding him all bloody and lying on the floor, I checked from any bites, there weren't any, I silently thanked the gods.

"Are you okay, Matty?" I asked, already tearing up.

"Annie it was big, it wanted to kill Amy, I just wanted to protect her."

"It's okay," I said softly, "Your fine, and Amy's fine."

He smiled, and tried to get up, but almost fell.

"Com'on buddy," Malcolm said, while glaring at me, "Ill carry you."

"But I can walk," Matt complained.

"Sure you can," Malcolm chuckled, while Matt pouted.

"Okay, shall we go now?" Natalie said, a bit irritated.

"Yeah," I nodded, still feeling miserable.

And so, we continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, thank you once again for all the positive reviews, I feel loved. xoxo, I hope you enjoy the chapter, so yeah here you go! :)**

* * *

_previously..._

_"Okay, shall we go now?" Natalie said, a bit irritated._

_"Yeah," I nodded, still feeling miserable._

_And so, we continued walking._

* * *

It's almost eight in the morning, we've been walking for an hour and a half, I felt so bored, that my brain was going to pop in any minute, and once again, blame my ADHD.

So I did the only thing to entertain myself, I opened my Iphone it still had thirty-eight percent charge which was great, I have my charger, I just hope they have electricity in the shelter.

I scrolled down my song list, I had alot of songs, and alot of artists/band's album's and songs, take; Taylor Swift, Justin Timberlake, Lady gaga, Nicki minaj, One direction, Zedd, Beyonce, The Cab, Cher, Chris brown, Demi Lovate, Jessie J, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Lana Del Rey, Lorde, Marina and The Diamonds, Miley Cyrus, Imagine Dragons, Pitbull, Selena Gomez etc...

Yeah I'm a music freak.

So anyway, I wanted a calming song, so I chose Taylor Swifts new album 'Red', and the song Everything Has Changed (Ft. Ed Sheeran) played,

_'All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like'_

Alot of songs passed by until I had finished all the album and the (Deluxe Edition one), and that's when we finally reached our destination.

_Finally. _I thought, I was really tired of walking.

I looked at my surroundings, we were infront of a traffic light sign, what?

"Ugh, why did we stop?" I asked smartly.

"Because we're here." Exclaimed Natalie Happily, I wanted to say some smart comeback but before I could I saw Natalie clicking on some buttons on the traffic light.

Suddenly the sign went underground, and I mean it, there was a huge hole on the floor.

"Hope in," Luke said and motioned for me to go first, "Ladies first." I blushed.

Then I jumped, ironic huh?

It was actually fun, like being on a huge endless slide.

after what seemed like two minutes, I landed on a soft, jumpy, trampoline, that's smart.

I couldn't help but crack a smile, it was fun.

Suddenly I had five guns pointed on my head.

"Gee thanks you ruined the fun," I muttered, then looked up to see five girls pointing there guns straight at my head, "I need my head you know."

They ignored me but then stopped when they saw Malcolm, Matt, Amy, Luke and Natalie fall down next to me, well Luke kind of fell on me.

I blushed furiously, and tried so hard to hide it.

"Uh.. will you...um," I stuttered.

"Sorry," He said after he had gotten up, while rubbing the back of his neck, I noticed a bit blush.

"Who are they?" Asked a harsh voice.

I turned around to see a group of people looking at me and my siblings, some looked angry, some curious, and some sheepish. Wait what...

"They are survivors, who needed our help." Natalie said, warily.

"I see," Said a boy, that had black hair, brown eyes, and some all black clothes, with a skull ring, nice outfit dude! He looked emo.

"Hi," My small brother said, smiling, obviously un-aware of our discomfort, "I'm Matt, you can call me Matty though."

Some girls smiled at him, but the others in the mob ignored him and kept glaring.

"People, we come in peace, chill out." I said, trying to look casual, although I would never admit it, but I was scared.

"Check them up for any bites," A punk-dressed girl said, she had short straight black hair with blue hilights, electric blue eyes that looked amazing on her, she looked powerful, as if she could get you electric shocked, with only one snap, wow.

"They're clean," Luke confirmed, "we checked them."

"Are you sure?" A girl with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes said.

"Yes Reyna, we're sure." Said Luke in a sarcastic way, using finger quotes.

Reyna just glared at him.

"Um so, do you like have a boss here or something?" Malcolm asked, a bit irritated by the looks some of the girls were giving him.

"Yes, but he is busy." Said the punk girl, "I'm Thalia, didn't quite get your names."

"I'm Malcolm, these are my siblings, Annabeth," he pointed at me, "Matt, and Amy." He pointed at them.

"Okay well,breakfast's at ten, there's about an hour left, I'm sure Percy will be done with whatever he's doing by then," Said the girl, who I'm guessing was Reyna.

"Who's Percy?" I asked.

"As you say it, the 'boss' here," Said the emo guy.

"Oh,"

"Com'on," Luke said, "Lets take you to the living room, you can wait there until breakfast's ready."

We just nodded.

On our way there, I saw a beach, wait what? A beach! An undergound beach, was that even possible?

I looked at my group, they didn't even notice me, so I went to the beach's direction, it's been along time since I ever went to one, because of the 'Sasha accident' as I call it, something that I never talk about, to anyone.

I took off my sneakers and socks, then ran to the soft sand, the moment the sand touched my feet, I felt relaxed, it was amazing.

I sat at a far, safe, distance from the water, since firstly, I can't swim, secondly, I'm scared of water, the ocean actually.

"You shouldn't feel this way about water, the ocean in particular, it is scary, sure, but you shouldn't let that fear get to you, stop you from even inching a bit close to it, don't let it own you," I suddenly felt scared.

I turned around only to find, a raven hair muscular and when I say muscular I mean MUSCULAR, Holy shit the dude has an eight pack, my friends an eight pack, the guy that looked at the beginning of his twenty's, although his eyes caught my whole attention, they were the most beautiful combination of blue-green, actually they were sea-green, one of the best natural eye colors, his eyes were beautiful, still I hesitated, I mean who is this guy?

"Um," I smartly said, "I don't really understand.."

He chuckled, "What I'm saying is that ocean, is supposed to be scary, but that doesn't mean you should warship it, runaway from it, it just means that, you shouldn't let the fear inside of you control you, you should control your fear, don't let it hunt you down."

"So that means, the ocean can be scary but not so scary?" He smiled an amazing dimpled smile, and said,

"You could say that too,"

"Oh, can I ask you something?" I asked, he made a 'go on' sign with his hand, so I continued, "How did you know that I'm scared from the...um...ocean?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I just shook my head, he chuckled again, "Well the look on your face explains it."

"Oh," I said blushing from embarrassment, "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you this?" He smirked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Luke and Natalie found me and my siblings a day ago," He looked confused so I continued, "They wanted to ask a guy named Percy if we could stay but Thalia, I think, told them that he was busy."

"Well, Im Percy Jackson, nice to meet you," He said smirking.

"Wait Percy? As in Percy the professor guy?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, and I do not like to be called professor." He said simply.

"Okay,Percy, do you know the way for the living room, my siblings might be freaking out right now," He nodded.

"Come on, Ill walk you there kiddo," I raised my left eyebrow, I know, I'm special.

"And what made you so mighty?"

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Ill tell you if you tell me," I mocked, he just nodded, "I'm sixteen." He smirked.

"And I'm twenty-one," He said obviously proud, "Kid."

I huffed, "Fine, just get me back to the living room."

He offered me his hand, and I took it, once our hands touched I felt electricity run through my body, his hand was surprinsingly soft, and warm, but to my misfortune, we had to let go once I got up.

"Follow me, M'lady," And so we took off to meet the others.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY ESPICALLY BECAUSE I GOT TO ADD PERCY YAY! LMAO**

**OK SO THANK YOU FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D**

**Love,**

**~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	5. AN IMPORTANT

**AN IMPORTANT**

**To The Blue Winged Angel: Hi, thank you for giving me your advice but I'm fine with what I wrote. First of all, in my story, Percy isn't dumb or a punk, and my mother tongue isn't English, so don't expect my grammar to be 'perfect', but trust me, I've seen worse. If you don't like what I write, then please don't read it, thanks. P.S. I do whatever I want with my OCs. Oh and next time, if you want to criticize, please login from an account and don't be basic. No offence. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

_ Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_ Throw your bombs and your blows,_

_ But you're not gonna break my soul._

_Percy POV_ ** (AN; Finally, percy's POV)**

When we finally reached the living room, everybody was apparently waiting for us, and when Annabeth entered the room, well, she got tackled, by two small figures.

I got my gun out, ready to shoot, when I saw that, Annabeth was laughing, and started tickling them, so, I put my gun back in its place.

After what seemed like five minutes of awkward silence, well not really silence since the three siblings, were laughing, cracking up might I add, I cleared my throat.

Well, three times to get their attention.

"Uh..So, I see we got new visitors," I said, scanning all of the faces of my people, until I fixed my stare on Luke.

He was already glaring at me, you see, me and Luke have a hard relationship, it's complicated, and I'd like to not talk about it right now.

"And they are clean," More silence, so I took it as a yes, and continued, "Well, I guess we could spare them two rooms."

"Thank you," A blond, that I assumed was Annabeth's bigger brother said, "For everything, I'm Malcolm, by the way, these are my siblings," He pointed at Annabeth and the two kids who are now getting up, due to the awkwardness they had started,"Annabeth, Matt, and Amy."

I nodded, then looked at my watch, "Well, breakfast is ready, after you eat, Thalia and Nico can show you around and to your rooms."

"Okay," Annabeth said, biting her lip, to hold her laughter.

"I'm starving," Said Matt, hugging his stomach.

"Well then, lets go eat," And with that, we went to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Percy, It's getting worse, we need to send a few teams out," Will Solace, our medic, said scowling, "If not sending all of us."

"I suppose you got a point... Did you get anything from the test objects yet?" I said looking at him.

"Well, there isn't any evidence yet, but... Do you know this new girl, Annabeth?" He asked biting his lip.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I said raising an eyebrow, questionally at him.

"It looks like she's hiding something, I don't trust her..." He trailed off.

"What do you mean by 'hiding something'?"

"I mean, she might have an idea about what's going on, or she might have something some clue, or some item. Something that can solve everything, but that thing... I don't know how to explain it, when I took some blood DNA sample, from her and her siblings, well she had something in her blood, some kind of connection, some kind of memory, deep inside, I'm not sure what it is though..." Will said, as we reached my office.

"Call Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she might have some answers," I ordered.

"Yes, sir" With that he left the room, leaving me wonder about what he had just said.

A few minutes later, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Aka RED, showed up, wearing a normal red T-Shirt and some jeans that had some paint splattered on them, you see, Rachel is twenty, she is like an oracle, she can see the stuff that would happen in the future, now you might be thinking, is he crazy, well, believe it or not, but she is like an oracle.

"Hey boss," She said, "You wanted me?"

"First of all, don't call me boss, and second of all, yes, I did."

"Spell the beans," She said smirking.

"You know the new arrivers, right?" She just nodded raising an eyebrow, I continued, "Well, There's a girl, her name's Annabeth, Will told me that when they took the blood sample from her, there was something, something important, in her blood, that has a relation with her memory... Do you know anything about it?"

"Something in her blood, Perce, are you kidding me?" She said cracking up- I just stared at her blankly, "You aren't serious are you?" She said after she realized I wasn't kidding.

"No, I'm not kidding, I'm serious Rachel," I said, still keeping a poker face.

Rachel swallowed, but nodded, then opened her mouth to say it, when suddenly the door burst open.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER !**

**Rachel and Will, are finally introduced.**

**The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter are for the song Part Of Me - Katy Perry.**

**Hope you liked it, sorry if its short, I promise I'll try to make the next ones longer**

**Love,**

** ~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

_ I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before,_

_ She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby._

_ Third Person POV_**(AN; It's actually nicer in third person POV, I might keep it for a while, MAYBE.)**

The place was literally reading Annabeth's mind, The architecture was amazing, and there were at least two hundred rooms if not anymore. She never wanted to leave it, it was like paradise, so beautiful and breathtaking that She thought she might have been dreaming.

She even pinched herself to prove that she wasn't, and that only led to Thalia giving her a weird look.

Embarrassing. Yes.

They entered many rooms. And each room was prettier than the other, The place looked like three mansions combined together.

They've been to the garden, beach, gym, pool, electronics room (in which was private so they couldn't enter it), and many others.

And the weird thing was that it was all under ground.

Annabeth didn't know whether to feel happy or jealous.

Although she had been interrupted from her 'Bubble of thoughts' when they entered a room, It was quite big.

Well, big was not really the good word to explain it, it was HUGE.

There were all kinds of weapons; shields, arrows, spears, knives and alot of different kinds of guns.

Okay, Annabeth was really jealous, and amazed.

"And this is the arena." Said Nico.

"Wow..." Was Annabeth's smart comment.

"It's amazing," Said Malcolm, already eyeing a long, golden spear.

"And scary." Finished Amy. looking frightened.

"Don't worry kiddo, they won't bite." Said Thalia, winking at the little girl.

"Who's that?" Asked Matt, Pointing at a small figure behind the door.

"Layla, come here," Said Nico, his face softening.

After a minute, a cute, little girl that looked younger than Matt in almost a year, with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, came in. She looked so innocent, Annabeth just wanted to hug her.

"Hi," Said Matt, smiling goofily at her.

"H-hi.." Said Layla, obviously uncomfortable, while looking at the ground, "Where's Percy?" She whispered to Thalia.

"Percy has some work to do sweetie. Do you want to come with us? Me and Nico are giving the new visitors a tour." Said Thalia, smiling.

"U-um... O-okay."

Matt and Amy smiled, obviously happy that they weren't the only children here.

"I'm Matt, And this is my sister Amy, I assume you're Layla." Matt said smiling from ear to ear.

Matt could see a bit of pink on Layla's cheeks. And that didn't help him, at all, since he started blushing as well, "Um, yes. That's me."

Annabeth was trying to hold her laughter. _Kids these days, _she thought.

"Okay, so go choose a weapon." Thalia told Annabeth and Malcolm, while the kids started to get into a deep conversation.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Malcolm grinning, then he ran to non other than the spear he was eyeing since the beginning.

"I'm fine," Annabeth said, remembering the knife that Luke had given her, "I already have a weapon."

"Oh okay," Said Thalia.

Annabeth yawned, "So, can we go to our rooms now, I'm so tired." She whined. Causing Thalia to laugh at her.

"Get your sister and come with me," Thalia told her. Then looked at Nico and said, "Take care of the boys, and Layla."

"Sure," Said Nico.

"C'mon girls, to your room we head." Thalia led Annabeth and Amy to their room.

* * *

"Percy! We have detected some signals leading us to something, but we do not know what it is, we need to send teams out. ASAP!" Yelled Grover, Percy's second-in-command.

Percy looked at Rachel, then at Grover. "Okay, We'll send a team." He said looking serious.

"No, Percy there are three different signals. That means three teams, the faster we head, the better!" Grover replied.

"Okay, okay. What kind of signal is it exactly?" Percy asked Grover trying to calm him down, so he could understand.

"That's the problem we don't know! but we do know that they form a shape, like a triangle. Percy, we need to send the strongest of us, the places that have the signals are dangerous, full of zombies."

"I see, but we need at least a week to arrange everything. Is that clear?" Percy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Grover saluted him, turned to leave, but then seemed to remember something, so he stopped, and said, "Oh. And, Percy you need to train the new arrivers. Hard. We need them with us."

"And why is that? I wasn't really thinking of taking them with us." Shot Percy, Obviously confused.

"they seem to know something, besides they look strong." Said Grover, while starting to head to the door.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Percy, only to be earning a laugh from Grover. He, himself couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Okay Percy," Said Rachel, making Percy jump, he had forgotten that she was in the room, "You asked me about this girl, Annabeth. I won't lie to you, I know about her."

Percy nodded, showing her that he was listening.

"She does seem to have a relationship with all what's happening, she might even be a huge part of it, but, she doesn't remember, someone made her forget, something in her mind is blocking all the information, I could since it, she was brainwashed when she was young." Percy's eyes widened.

"So, you're saying she knows whats happening and why it's happening in her mind, but she doesn't remember it, because she was brainwashed?"

She nodded, "Yes. There is a wall, that cuts between her memories, the old ones on a side, and the new ones on the other. Somebody had done that to her, when she was young." She continued, "But as Grover said, we should take the siblings with us, they are strong, even the little ones."

"I guess," Percy replied, then added, "But Rachel, promise me you will update me with information, it might be all we need, to find answers. Please." He looked at her pleadingly. She just nodded.

"Okay, I have to go now. See you tomorrow in the arena." she waved goodbye, and left, leaving Percy in deep thoughts.

He needed to protect these people, they were his family, they are trusting him with their lives, he can't let them down, and he won't let them down.

They were going on a journey the next week, where they would have to be separated, four teams.

Some will stay here, to keep them updated and protect their home, the others will be going to a journey, a journey that will be really dangerous, with many vicious zombies, and many tears...

But Percy will try to keep them safe. Even if it meant risking his life.

They were family, after all, and he would do anything for them.

Even if it means his death,

He won't back down.

* * *

**Sorry It took me alot of time to update, it's just that I've been going out alot lately so I'm usually busy D;**

_**Percabeth is promised in later chapters, don't**__** worry!**_

**What kind of signal is coming? From who? What does it lead to? **

**what happened in Annabeth's past? What/Who made her lose her memory? **

**Read on, and you'll find out!**

**I've got so many ideas in my mind, I feel like it's going to explode. LOL.**

**Okay so, hope you liked this chapter! Bye c:**

** ~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

_ When your dreams all fail,_

_ And the ones we hail,_

_ Are the worst of all._

_**Third person POV**_

Thalia left after leading the two siblings to their room.

The room was simple, not anything special. But it was something. Annabeth was thankful for that.

There were two single beds, a closet, and a small nightstand in the corner, beside the nightstand was a wall plug, the walls were beige, the room was amazing for their situation. Annabeth couldn't ask for better than it.

As soon as she saw the wall plug, she ran to it, took out her iPhone and charger from her backpack, and put it on charge.

She saw that Amy was already asleep in the bed that's near the wall. So, Annabeth took the one near the door, laid down, and in no-time was fast asleep.

* * *

_"Honey! Come home early, okay?" A middle aged woman, said._

_"Mom, I'm twelve. You can stop worrying now. Besides, I'm just going to Kate's house. Her mom will be there." A small girl, said._

_"Honey I'm only saying that for your own sake. Be back at eight, understand?" The woman said, looking at her daughter sternly._

_"Ugh Whatever!" said the girl, and left._

_The girl had blonde hair, and startling silvery-grey eyes, that looked like storm clouds. _

_She started skipping to a house._

_When she finally reached it, she rang the bell, and a small girl that had chocolate brown hair and honey colored eyes came out, and closed the door._

_"Hi Kate!" Said the blonde princess._

_"Hi, Annabeth." Spoke the said girl. _

_Little Annabeth looked at her, and said. "Arent we supposed to go inside?" She asked, questioningly._

_"No, We're going to spy." She said matter-of-factly._

_"Spy? Whom are we going to spy at?" Questioned the grey eyed child._

_"Your parents! We spied at mine last week!" She exclaimed, happily._

_"Okay.." Said young Annabeth, although she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that what they're going to do was going to get them into trouble. Scratch that, its going to take them to tartarus._

_They went back to little Annabeth's house, and sneaked in. _

_"My parents should be in the basement, they're always there. I'm not supposed to go in there though." The blonde princess explained._

_"Why?" Asked the honey-eyed._

_"I-I don't know." stuttered the other girl._

_"Then lets go in and find out, I don't think going in there will hurt." Dared Kate._

_"O-okay,"_

_Kate opened the basement door, slowly, trying not to make any sound. Both girls tip-toed down the stairs._

_They gasped at what they saw._

_There were so many electronics, some science experiences, compounds and mixtures. But what made them gasp was the person that was there. It wasn't a normal person, it looked like a monster._

_Annabeth's parents weren't there._

_Kate looked at the monster. And went to open its cage._

_"Stop!" Yelled the young princess, but Kate kept going to it. _

Suddenly Annabeth felt something slapping her, the _dream_ faded.

She bolted up, breathing so fast, it hurt.

"DON'T DO IT KATE!" She yelled, then blushed when she noticed Three figures standing in front of her. Thalia, Amy and Percy. Wait PERCY! She looked at him, their eye gaze met, sea- green on grey. She was so mesmerized by them, that she didn't hear what he was saying "...Kate?" Was all she had heard.

"Uh, its nothing, just a dream, I've been getting alot of those earlier." She said sheepishly.

Percy didn't look convinced, but thankfully, he let it slide. "Training starts in ten, be there on time." He said sternly and left.

"No need to be so grumpy." She muttered, Thalia chuckled, Annabeth jumped, almost forgetting she was there the whole time.

"Go take a shower, Here are some clothes." She said then added, "Finish fast, you don't want to face an angry Percy, trust me, it's bad."

"I'm not scared of him." Annabeth challenged.

"Sure," Smirked Thalia then left.

"I'm going to wait for you here Annabeth, finish fast though, I want to fight!" Exclaimed Amy a little too enthusiastically.

Annabeth chuckled, "Okay sweetie, I'll be done in less then ten minutes."

She went to the bathroom, stripped, opened the steaming hot water, and got in.

After taking an eight minute shower, which was a record for her, by the way, Annabeth tried to comb her curls, notice TRIED.

But, miserably, failed.

She wore the clothes that Thalia gave her, which were a long-sleeve shirt, and some black sports shorts, It wasn't cold. She slipped on her boots, put her dagger inside of its neck, and got out of the bathroom.

"C'mon, Amy." She took Amy's hand as she reached their room. Together they walked to the arena, to meet up with the others.

When they reached the arena, Annabeth caught a glimpse of black hair, and instantly knew it was Percy's.

"Uh, hi." She said and tapped him on the back, since he had his back to her.

"Ah, ten minutes exactly, accurate are we?" He teased as he turned around, Annabeth didn't find that funny, so she shot back at him.

"I'll take that as a complement. I bet I can beat your butt in battle." She dared.

"Oh, really?" Said the professor, obviously impressed by her attitude.

"Yes, really." Shot the blonde. Putting her hands on her waist. "Scratch that. I _know_ I can win you in battle." She smirked.

Percy chuckled. "Bring it on, wise girl."

"Wise girl? Is that the best you got, seaweed brain?" She mocked.

"Let's fight." He confirmed, then went and clapped his hands together, once. Everybody stood silent.

Seems like Percy is respected here.

"Good evening, as you all know we have new members here." He said and got a couple of yeah's, duh's, and whatever's. "We're going to have a battle with them, Amy and Matt shall fight with Layla, and Max, since they are their age, while Malcolm and Annabeth will fight me, and Clarisse. you loose if you fall, or if you lose your weapon. After the fight, we will see their weaknesses and we'll teach them, so they could get better." He concluded.

We all nodded, Layla and Matt went first, using wooden swords.

Layla started by attacking him, he easily dodged it, then slung his sword at her, she ducked, then got her sword and hit his leg making him almost lose his balance, then Matt slung his sword at her but he knew that she would try to sidestep him, when she was going to do that he took the opportunity to take her sword and throw it as far away from her as possible. Everyone cheered for him. He had won the battle.

Layla just smiled and told him that he did great, which only caused him to blush.

Amy and a kid named Max were next. Amy didn't look scared, instead she just smiled, and shook hands with Max and then the battle started.

Amy had some moves, but Max was stronger, and quicker.

Their fight went like this, Amy attacked, Max easily sidestepped it, then aimed his sword at her, she jumped so high, the sword went from under it. When Max was about to take his sword, Amy was already stepping on it, although it was still in his hands, but that was a mistake since it only caused her to slip and fall.

That means Max won.

Max extended his hand for her, she took it. Both of them were blushing, which only gave them a couple of aw's and how cute's

And that didn't help them. They turned into the color of a ripe tomato. Causing everyone to crack up.

Malcolm and Clarisse were next.

Clarisse was tough. That was obvious.

Malcolm and Clarisse both used spears.

The battle started with Clarisse and Malcolm attacking at the same time, Clarisse used her spear to aim at his stomach, while Malcolm had other plans, he put his spear tip on the ground and went flying up holding the back of it, his legs kicked her face causing her to curse. but before he could land Clarisse had a hand on his leg, causing him to fall.

Clarisse had won. But people weren't cheering for her, they were all cheering for Malcolm since the move he did was a bad-ass move.

Percy and Annabeth were next.

Percy smirked. "Good luck, wise girl. You'll need it."

"Break a leg." Annabeth said and smirked, knowing she actually meant it.

Percy frowned, "That wasn't nice." He pouted. Causing Annabeth to laugh at him.

Percy took out a pen, when he uncapped it, it grew into a full size celestial bronze sword. That caused Annabeth's jaw to drop.

Percy smirked. "Meet Riptide, Beth." Annabeth blushed, nobody calls her Beth. But she liked it.

She just shrugged, and bent down, then got her dagger from her boot.

"They say only smart and fast people use knives as their battle weapon. No wonder you're a wise girl." He smirked.

"Duh, I am smart. And fast." She said, helping her ego grow more and more.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetie." He winked then attacked not leaving time for Annabeth to blush. Or even think about what had just happened.

She sidestepped him then attacked so fast, if it wasn't someone as skilled as Percy fighting her, he/she would have lost by the first move she had done.

Percy and Annabeth's weapons met, going right, left, right, left, right, left and so on.

Until Annabeth got bored from the routine, and went from under Percy's legs, which looked wrong, but hey, they were fighting.

Percy smirked, knowing a perfect move, that would make her lose.

He turned around, made a hand-stand followed by a cart wheel, then he made an air back-flip which got him behind Annabeth, she gasped.

He had pinned her down, and threw her knife away with him on top of her, their faces were inches apart

Percy had won, and that doesn't help Annabeth's pride.

He smirked, and whispered in a low husky voice that made Annabeth shiver. "I've got moves, wise girl."

Annabeth lost her voice.

Percy got up, and dusted himself, then extended his hand for her, she took it, not wanting to show how butt-hurt she was.

Everybody was cheering.

"Okay now, off to practice everybody, we have alot to talk about at dinner." Percy said, then went to Annabeth and whispered, "Don't worry Beth, you've got some moves." He said winking, then left.

"UGH!" She shouted once he was out of the room. Only to earn a few weird looks from others.

Gods she was so embarrassed.

And Angry.

_Whatever, _She thought._ He just won once, that doesn't mean that she's weak. Besides, Percy is skilled. _

_Yeah, yeah, _said the annoying voice in her head. _Keep saying excuses, you know he's a better fighter than you. Admit it. Don't be stupid._

"Shut up!" She yelled, but soon realized that she said it out loud, since everybody was looking at her, weirdly, again. "What are you looking at! Go back to whatever you're doing!" She shouted. She was angry, and not in the mood for being friendly. Everyone just burst into laughter.

She turned red from embarrassment, and ran.

She ran, and felt tears in her eyes.

Annabeth never cried. Well not never, just rarely.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's longer than the usual ones. I know, but that's supposed to be a good thing right?**

**Review, Thank you! **

**Bye**

** ~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

_Everytime I close my eyes,_

_It's like a dark paradise,_

_No one compares to you,_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side._

_Annabeth's POV _ **(AN; I need to do it, although I prefer writing in the third person POV.)**

_I was entering the school cafeteria, I recognized it as my middle school cafeteria in California. That school was one of the worst schools I have ever been to._

_After I got my food, which consisted of; A cheese burger, coke, and some fries. I'm not one of those girls who just eat salad. No. _

_After I got my food, I started walking with to a table at the end of the cafeteria, in a corner. I didn't have any friends, so I usually sat in corners. I was lonely._

_When I got near the table. The school's sluts, came and took it. Obviously noticing that I was about to take it. All they ever do is try to piss me off, bully me. _

_I knew that I could kick their stupid asses. But, I was wise. Wise enough to ignore them. so I went to a corner and sat on the floor. And ate. It was raining outside, so I couldn't go out to eat under a tree or something._

_They all started laughing at me. The biggest basic bitch, came up to me and threw whats left from her spaghetti on my hair, by 'accident'. _

_I turned red. My eyes were getting watery. But I didn't cry, I didn't want to show them that I was weak. _

_"Aw, is little Annie going to cry?" She smirked. Then went to a table nearby, and stood on it. "EVERYBODY, LOOK. LITTLE ANNIE RIGHT HERE IS ABOUT TO CRY!" _

_Everybody burst into laughter. I couldn't hold it anymore. _

_I ran. And felt the tears falling down. _

_After that bloody experience, I transferred. Tired of all the drama. _

I thought about that incident once I had reached the beach. The beach is beautiful. Not the ocean. No, just the beach.

I love how the sand illuminates with the sun. I love the feeling of the sand between my toes while walking on it. What I love most though, is that, when I set on the shore. Away from the water. I feel free. Like nothing could stop me. Not the bullies, not my school, not even this stupid apocalypse. I feel unstoppable.

But thinking about this memory, made more tears come down.

I sat down on the soft sand, hugged my knees close and hid my face in them. And cried. I cried until I had no more tears.

I rarely cry. Not after what had happened.

And here I am. Acting like a little baby. Crying my eyes out.

I'm so stupid, I just want to-

"Annabeth?" Asked a voice that I would recognize anywhere, I really didn't feel like being around him right now.

I quickly tried to wipe my tears away. "What do you want Jackson." I spat. Trying to look strong.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be practicing in the arena?" He asked obliviously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood. Now will you leave me alone?" I said harshly. But hey, to my defense, I wasn't in the mood.

"Beth, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat next to me, with a concerned look on his face.

"None of your business," I said. Obviously not wanting to talk about it. I got my phone out. And Percy raised an eyebrow. "What" I snapped.

"Nothing," He smirked, not-so-innocently.

"Percy Jackson, what are you thinking of doing?" I asked him cautiously. Starting to get up slowly.

"Give me your phone for a second," He said. Obviously planning on doing something, but if he ruins my phone, he is going to tartarus. Not kidding here.

My phone is like my baby. Yes. Call me a freak. I don't care.

"If you do anything to ruin it, Percy. Count yourself dead," I said while handing him the iPhone.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing is happening to it," He winked. Then put the phone down. I raised any eyebrow at him, as he started to get up.

"Uh, Percy-" I couldn't continue since he picked me up and ran towards the - WATER!

Oh my god, no.

"PERCY! PUT ME DOWN I CAN'T SWIM, PLEASE!" I half yelled, half pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't let you drown," He said, smirking as we almost reached the water.

"No! Percy, I'm scared of water! LET. ME. DOWN." I demanded.

"That's the reason, I can see you're scared. You have to overcome your fear." He stated matter-of-factly.

"No!" I screamed. Hitting his back, as he walked into the water, "I hate the water!"

Now we were in the water. I was holding onto Percy. Like my life depended on it.

Which it did. To me at least.

"Annabeth, look at me." He said cupping my face as the water was reaching my waist.

I was shivering. I hate the ocean, I hate it! It took my sister away.

It took a part of my heart away.

"Beth, I can see that there is something, something that's making you scared. Am I right?" I looked into his beautiful eyes, and got lost in them. But I nodded. "You have to overcome your fear. I'm trying to help you, What if you had to jump into the water to save your life? You need to overcome your fear." He said while cupping my face. And looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded.

"O-okay." I stuttered, still shivering and holding onto him tightly.

"I'm going to let go of you now, okay?"

I nodded.

And he let go. I was scared at first, but then noticed that I was stronger than the water. If I believed in what I want to do, then I can do it.

I floated.

"I'm floating!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes. Yes, you are." The handsome professor, chuckled.

After an hour of swimming, the sun was starting to set. We got out.

And I ran for my phone. thank god it was fine, nobody stepped on it.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes, Beth?"

"Thank you, for everything." I said honestly. "I'm sorry I was rude earlier, friends?"

He chuckled, "Friends." He confirmed. Then checked his watch, "Dinner's in fifteen, go get cleaned up, and don't be late." He said, then left.

I went back to my room, thinking about today. Well, It was one heck of a day. I thought, smiling.

XXxxxxXXxxXxXXXxxxxXXxxxxxXXxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXXxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXxXXXXXXxxxXXxXxxxXXXXXXxXxxxxxXxxxXXxxxxxxxxXX

_Percy's POV_

After taking a shower,I remembered that I had to tell everybody the plan, and all of that crap, I groaned. But it was after all my job to protect them, and I wont back down.

As I was walking, Nico appeared to my left, while Thalia to my right.

You see, Thalia is my cousin, and Nico is my Best friend.

And I trusted both of them with my life.

"Yo Perce," Said Nico, Fist bumping me.

"So, Percy," Thalia said, after glaring at Nico. "What is the important thing you wanted to tell us?" She asked.

"You'll find out with the others. It's bad news though." I said looking at her seriously.

"Oh, fuck." She cussed, "Do I have to send the hunters somewhere?"

"Not only the hunters, Thalia..." I trailed off.

"Oh my god." She said, "We have to send more than one team? Great, just freaking great."

I nodded, looking at the floor. "And I need your help to organize the team, it's four teams."

"Percy! Are you out of your mind? We are risking alot of lives in this!" She screamed at me.

"I know, but we have to do it, if it weren't for their sake, I wouldn't have done it, you know that." I said, the continued, "Please help me."

She just nodded. Looking sad. I couldn't blame her, they were like our family.

"Of course," Nico said, "What are friends for?" He tried to smile. although it turned into a grim.

I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks."

And with that we walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

**HERE YOU GO!**

**Chapter 8 :D**

**I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I'm really happy. **

**I also have a question;**

**Should I do Thalico (Thalia x Nico) in this story? If so, why? **

**I honestly like them, I mean they fit together, but I don't know if I should make them a couple in this story.**

**Oh and, I do not ship Jeyna. (Jason x Reyna) So don't expect me to make them together, in any of my stories SORRY. although I might do Jiper (Jason x Piper) Since I do ship them! **

**R&R, thanks!**

** ~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_No, I don't wanna let go,_

_I just wanna let you know,_

_That I never wanna let go. _

_~Avril Lavigne._

_Percy's POV_

Once we stepped inside the cafeteria, silence took over. Thalia, Nico and I walked up to our table. Which was at the head of the room, on a slightly higher floor, like a stage floor. It was rectangular and long. Not like the rest of the tables, which were circular.

Once we sat down, I took a cup. And banged a spoon on it, softly. Causing it to make a noise that went like this;

Ting,ting,ting.

Everybody looked at us questioningly. Until Clarisse got bored and said,

"Dammit, Jackson. Entertain us with what you want to tell us, make it fast. Because, ain't nobody got time for that." Everybody was looking at Clarisse with wide eyes, but stayed quite.

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, Clarisse. It would be better if you watch your tone." I said, seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," She said, carelessly.

"Okay. Thank you," I said, then turned to the crowd, "We have bad news."

There was a couple of gasps, and wide eyes, I continued.

"You see, There are some signals, three actually. Forming a shape of a triangle, with this shelter in the exact middle," I said, nervously serious. "And we need to send most of us, four teams, one will stay here, and three will venture. And, we will choose the teams and how they are arranged." I heard a coupls of groans.

"And by 'we' he means, Nico, him, and I." Said Thalia, in my place.

"Yes, and now. About the signals, we aren't sure what they reach to, or who sent them, but we might have an idea, as our agent Grover here," I pointed to Grover, who was sitting at a nearby table. He nodded, "Proclaimed that these signals might be helpful, they might help us find the cure. We might end this apocalypse." I continued.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Okay, calm down. This isn't all goody goody news," Thalia instructed, "Now. This trip, might cause many deaths. Lets just hope against it."

The cheering died, the clapping stopped, and the smiles faded.

"But, don't worry. We are strong. As long as we work together, we can be unstoppable." Nico said, trying to lighten up the mood.

I smiled at him, grateful. He just nodded.

"Okay. So, you all have to work really hard. Practice alot, try hard. Who knows, you might be from one of the three teams that are going to go out." I said, opening a can of malt flavoured energy drink, and yes its free from alchohol, I couldn't get drunk. Not in a situation like this. "Go ahead everybody, eat."

And so, we all started eating.

ZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIEzombieZOMBIE

As I was walking down they hallway that's near my room, I kept on thinking.

I kept on thinking about the future, what would happen if we found the cure? Will we all be separated? Will everybody go find their own way? Find their own family?

I had so many questions, and I absolutely thought I'll never know their answers. Although I really wanted to know their answers.

I kept walking. Not knowing that I had passed my room. And kept thinking.

What if we all die? What if we never find the cure? What if this all turns out to be a trap?

So many questions, yet not one answer.

Great.

"Percy?" A low, soft voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

I looked around me, I was in the girl's hallway, and infront of me was my little sister, Layla.

Well, my step-sister.

I loved her so much, it hurts. And I was so overprotective of her.

"Layla!" I all but yelled. "You scared me, you little cute devil." I laughed while ruffling her hair.

"Percy! You were ignoring me all day, I kept searching for you, but never found you." She accused, glaring at me. I didn't find that scary, I actually found it cute.

"What did you want?" I asked. She turned red. I raised an eyebrow, "You're as red as a tomato, whats wrong, is your temperature high? Are you sick?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"No Percy! Can we go to your office to talk?" She exclaimed impationtly and asked.

I nodded.

And with that we walked to my office.

LaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcYLaYlAPeRcY

"So, what up?" I asked once we got inside my office, Layla was locking the door, "Uh, Layla. Why are you locking the door?" I was now confused.

"Because! I wanna tell you a secret," She said, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone! And you have to help me!"

"Okay, sure kiddo, I promise. Now, spell the beans." I said laughing.

"IsortoflikeMatt," She said it so fast, I didn't hear anything.

"Huh?"

"UGH PERCY!" she yelled, I looked at her weirdly, she huffed, "I sort of... Like Matt..."

I burst into laughter.

"Your...Aren't..Serious.. Are you?" I asked between laughs.

She shook her head, my eyes were opened so wide they might've popped.

"Matt, as in Annabeth's little brother?"

She nodded, wow.

"Oh..." I said stupidly, "and you're telling me because...?"

"BECAUSE! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME OUT YOU IDIOT!"

"Wow, calm down, kid." I said, patting her head, "Just...Tell him that you like him."

"As easy as that? I thought boys were supposed to tell the girls that." She asked dumbfounded.

"Lay, you don't know if he likes you right?" She nodded, "Then just tell him that you like him."

"But, that would be embarrassing!" She exclaimed.

"Well, then you should wait for him to make the first move," I said winking.

She blushed, "Okay, thanks Perce." She came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," I replied. "Now, lets get you to your room, princesses also need to get some sleep."

She nodded and put her hands up, I carried her.

When we reached her room, I knocked, and Cayla, Layla's roomate, opened the door. I looked at her, then at Layla. She nodded and opened the door.

I put Layla on her bed, and kissed her forhead, "Goodnight, sweetheart." I whispered.

She mumbled something, then fell asleep. I smiled at her innocence.

I then walked up to my room, and fell on my bed, into a dreamless sleep. Smiling.

* * *

**SORRY I DIDN'T GET ANNABETH INTO THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS MAINLY ABOUT THE SIGNALS, AND ANNOUNCING THE PLAN**

**Don't get mad! and PLEASE review, because that's the only thing that gets me to continue writing **

**xoxo,**

** Love,**

** ~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the late update. I'm going through alot of school crap. D: I promise that I'll try to update faster. What can I say, school sucks.  
**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND HOW IT'S WRITTEN. YEAH, OK BYE.**

**Chapter 10**

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air._

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare._

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere._

_Nothing scares me anymore._

_~Lana Del Rey._

_**Third Person POV **_ **(AN; I miss writing in Annabeth's POV, and I know you miss it as well. But bear with me. This chapter needs a third person POV. I might add Annabeth's POV though.)**

_"Ahh!" Yelled a person. His face was hidden in the shadows. "Don't please don't!"_

_"Oh no honey. Why should I?" Said a devilish voice of an old woman. She looked like a lab rat._

_"Please! I promise not to do it again!" Shouted the captured man. _

_"Now, now... if you didn't stop yelling, the punishment will be worse." Said the old woman while shaking her head, as if to say 'tsk, tsk'._

_She took a syringe filled with green liquid. And laughed. She laughed like the devil himself laughing. _

_The unknown man screamed. But, that wasn't for long. When the lab rat injected him, he fainted._

_She continued laughing in an evilish way. _

Annabeth woke up, panting. "Oh gods, this shit is really getting on my nerves."

She had been getting some clips of memories. Eveytime she slept. Annabeth felt the urge to puke.

_Fucking nightmares, _She thought. _Probably just a clip from a movie I watched. I bet it's no big deal._

Soon, Annabeth got bored. She thought of just laying here, listening to music, when she agreed against it.

She went outside. After checking on her sister of course. She went to the arena. Although it was midnight, they probably wont mind.

She slipped on a hoodie, and some jeans that Thalia had given her.

And of course her usual combat boots. Putting her dagger in it, she left silently.

DodOdoDOdoDoDodDOdODODoDoDODOOdOdoOd  
O

After a couple of minutes of walking, Annabeth finally reached the arena.

She put a couple of dummies beside eachother, and went on killin' 'em.

SLASH, STAB, SLASH, KICK.

It went on, and on until she heard a person clear his throat.

"Uhm, mind if I asked you what you're doing here so late?" Asked a strong voice. "And, those were some nice moves."

"Uh. Thanks," Said Annabeth nervously meeting a pair of sea-green eyes.

They were really mesmerizing, although Annabeth would never admit that, not to him. She wouldn't want to raise his ego.

"You never answered my question," Percy smirked. Walking closer to her. "Hm?"

"I would ask you the same." Annabeth smirked daringly, "Hm?" She mimicked.

"Good one, Chase." Percy said in a low, husky voice.

"Ditto, Jackson." Annabeth mimicked once again. The she thought about how he had won her in the battle they had had a few days ago, an idea hit her. "Wanna battle? The loser will answer."

"Sure thing, Beth." He winked then stepped back and uncapped Riptide. Not bothering to put on any armor.

"Well, well. Jackson, I hope your sel-esteem hadn't gotten itself bigger. Because," She wrinkled her nose in pity while shaking her head in 'no' and got closer. "I think that was just your luck."

"We'll see about that, Chase." Percy said. Then Annabeth launched, "Getting dicey Annie? Hmm, not bad." He said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, Annabeth said, "I'm dangerous."

"Totally," Percy said sarcastically, dodging her attempt to strike at him.

"We'll see, professor." Annabeth said smirking, "You're the big one here. Aren't you?"

Annabeth then ducked and went from under Percy's legs, getting him by surprise Percy was just turning around when she jumped on him, tackling him. They both went falling to the ground.

Annabeth blushed.

Percy was just smirking, knowing that he still had his sword. Meaning; he didn't lose yet.

"Well, well. I guess I-" Annabeth couldn't continue her sentence, because Percy flipped them that move, Annabeth's dagger flew two feet away.

Percy was still holding riptide.

"You mean I won?" Percy asked, "Yep, now spell the beans."

Annabeth huffed. "You're so annoying."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

"Well, tell me why are you up so late?" Percy asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Annabeth wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the hole truth either.

"Uh-huh," Percy said, raising an eyebrow."And I totally believe you." he said sarcastically.

"Wow, you can be smart at times, Seaweed Brain."

"Not as much as you, Wise Girl. Now talk." He said, Daring her to try to avoid his question.

"Nightmares." She admitted. "I've been having lots of them lately, doesn't matter though. Everybody gets them."

Percy looked at her curiously, but didn't push. He left the topic alone, and Annabeth was thankful for that.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow." Annabeth stated, then added, "did you pick the teams out yet?" She asked.

"Mhm," Percy answered, "All set."

Annabeth laughed, "Okay then, mister."

They sat there, in silence for a minute, until Percy's ADHD had to act up.

"Another match?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm beating you at this one." Annabeth answered."

And with that, Percy got up and offered Annabeth a hand, which she gratefully took. Annabeth, once again,felt like millions of sparks of electricity were running through her veins.

**Now this was a stupid chapter, I know. I just wanted to write something. Because, to be honest, I owe you guys. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST ADDITIONAL. BESIDES, I WANTED TO ADD SOME PERCY AND ANNABETH TIME. BUT NO, THEY ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER ANYTIME SOON. JUST SAYING.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**~CluelessDorkIdiot.**


End file.
